


April Fools (DAN HOWELL)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Other, danisnotonfire - Freeform, prank, reader - Freeform, trigger warning, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1171</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Okay so angst. I’m not sure how I feel about this because it’s so out of Dan’s character but it was requested!!</p><p>Warnings: yelling, arguing, pranks, semblance of an anxiety attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools (DAN HOWELL)

It started off innocent. Dan would hide your keys in his pockets and smiled cheekily when you had to plunge your hand into retrieve them. To get him back you filled his sugar-shaker for coffee with salt.

To get you back he put flour mixed with glitter in your hairdryer, carefully placing his camera to record the turmoil that happened after.

Like I said, it started off innocent.

From there it escalated; more damaging pranks, more fear struck between the both of you. Dan used his dumbass masks to scare you as you came around corners, as you were in the shower. So you used your voice. You would hide behind the corner and when Dan came around it you would scream, scaring the shit out of him. It was all good fun until Dan planned the mother of all pranks.

You were oblivious to it, of course, so when you woke up and Dan wasn’t in the apartment you didn’t think anything of it. He usually went out for lunch with Phil or something, just to give you time away from the two best friends. You dressed and texted Dan, asking where he was and when you received a reply you grabbed your keys. Your car was chilled from the frost on the windshield, the cool London weather making you shiver. When the car sputtered to life extra glitter popped out of the vents from Dan’s last prank.

You giggled and pulled out of the parking garage, making it to the London traffic. You didn’t think anything was wrong, but hell, why would you? Dan was somewhere in the countryside, a small cafe that Phil discovered. It was almost an hour drive and you settled in for it. When you managed to make your way out of the city something behind you shifted. You glanced into your mirror as uneasiness settled over you.

There was nothing in your mirror, so you kept driving, biting your lip. If someone, something, was in your car there was nothing you could do. There were no houses around, or they were few and far between, and no way to get away from whoever was in the car with you. You kicked yourself for not looking in the backseat, or looking under the seat or something. You kicked yourself for not being more safe.

Suddenly a cool hand wrapped itself around your mouth, a knife pressed to your throat as panic welled inside of you, tears almost immediately jumping to your eyes. You cursed in your head over and over.

“Keep driving,” The person said in a low voice and you nodded. Your foot shook on the pedal, hands white-knuckled on the wheel. You were going to die, you were going to die on your way to see Dan, in your car, away from your home. They removed their hand from your mouth and left your lip shaking.

“Please don’t kill me,” You whimpered. Laughter bubbled up from behind you, oddly familiar. Glancing in the mirror you could see Dan’s jovial eyes in the rearview mirror, a smile lighting up your face. “Dan?” You breathed, locking eyes with him.

“Oy,” He said, gesturing to the road in front of you, “Eyes on the road!” You looked back at the empty road and jerked the car to the side of it, shutting it off with an angry turn of the key. You ripped it from the ignition and got out of the car, Dan following you, and marched over to the field that lay next to the road.

“Fuck you,” You steamed, looking at Dan with anger burning through your whole being. You whipped around, throwing the keys deep into the field. Dan shrieked, cursing at you and grabbing your arm.

“What are you doing?!”

“What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?” You bellowed, pushing Dan back with two hands on his chest, “What about you? What are you doing? You can’t do that to someone Dan! I don’t care if you think it was a stupid prank, it wasn’t. That’s not a prank! It’s too far!”

Dan held his hands up, “I thought it was funny!” You shook your head, turning back to the car and knitting a hand in your hair.

“I thought I was going to die,” You confessed, “I thought I was going to die, and you think it’s a fucking prank.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t take a joke! And now we have to go look in the damn field for the fucking keys because you went crazy over a dumb prank!” You twisted back around and pushed Dan so hard he almost toppled over, tears streaming down your face.

“I DON’T CARE. I DON’T FUCKING CARE! YOU GO LOOK FOR THEM, I AM WALKING HOME.” Dan looked shocked, “Don’t you understand how I felt? I thought you were a stranger, I thought I was never going to see you again, or Phil. I thought the last thing I would ever do would be to drive a damn car. I thought I was going to be raped, or killed, or both, Dan. It wasn’t funny. I don’t know why you thought this was a prank but it was too far.” Dan looked down at his feet, shuffling from side to side.

“I would have laughed.”

“It doesn’t matter what you would have done, Dan. It matters how I reacted and that was a dick move. Is there even a cafe out here?” Dan shook his head, “So it was just a ruse to get me out here in case I crashed the car.” He nodded.

“If it counts for anything, I’m sorry.”

 _“It’s not my fault you can’t take a joke!”_ You mocked, hands on your hips, “It doesn’t count for shit, Dan.” You watched as his face turned red and he held up a shaking finger at you.

“Well it should! I’m your boyfriend for Christ’s Sake! My apologies should count for something, dammit!” You threw your hands up and thought about screaming to the sky, screaming to your car, screaming in your head. Your heart was still pounding in your head, causing your eyesight to turn red.

“They don’t when you do that to me, nothing counts when you do that to me! Don’t you understand?” The rumbling of a car pulled up next to you as you stood, squared off on the side of the road.

“Do you two need any help?” The passenger, a homely woman with kind eyes, asked out the window, “You two broke down?” Dan opened his mouth so say that you were fine, you were okay, everything was dandy but you shook you head, glaring at him.

“I need a ride back to town. He’s decided he’s going to wait with the car until we send one of our friends back.” The woman nodded and you watched Dan throw the fake knife at the ground, knotting his hands in his hair as he watched you drive away in the stranger’s car.


End file.
